Truth or Dare: Digi Style
by Ginevra99
Summary: When Tai's parents leave for the weekend, he decides to throw a party. This can only badly...


Hey, I know I haven't been writing for a while but I've been busy with school and such. I have a few more ideas for stories and I hope to have them up soon ^.^

Please read and review! I want to know your favourite parts :)

enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Truth or Dare: Digi Style<strong>

"Good-bye mom, bye dad! See you Sunday," Tai called to his parents from the doorway of the apartment.

"Bye Tai. Take care of your sister," his mother replied.

"I will don't worry, have fun at Grandma's and tell her we hope she feels better," Tai said basically shutting the door in their faces. After they were gone he leaned against the door for a few moments making sure his parents really had left.

Grinning from ear to ear he practically skipped down the hall towards the phone located on the side table against the wall. He picked up and started dialling Matt's number, which he knew off by heart.

"Tai, what are you doing?" Kari emerged from her bedroom and walked up to him.

"We're having a party tonight," he answered matter-o-factly, punching in the last few digits of his best friend's number.

"But mom said-"

"I don't care what she said. It's just a few of the gang coming over. And don't you dare say anything to mom or dad or I'll tell them where you really were when you were supposed to be studying with Jade the other day." Tai loved the perplexed look on his younger sister's face. It was great to finally have blackmail on her rather than the other way around.

Then Matt picked up the phone, "Hey it's Matt."

"Matt, it's Tai. I'm having a party tonight. Tell everyone to come over around 8:00pm okay?"

Matt agreed he would and hung up the phone.

"Well that takes care of that," said Tai rubbing his hands together.

"Aren't you going to call anyone else?" Kari figured that if she couldn't stop he brother from having a party she might as well supervise it and make sure it doesn't get out of hand because knowing her brother, it would.

"Nope, Matt will take care of that. He's not one to let a party go without people."

Tai and Kari spent the rest of the day making sure the house was presentable for their guests to come over. After cleaning every room in the apartment they finally arrived at Tai's room. With one quick glance at the socks and underwear in a mountain high pile in the corner in his room, the unmade bed and the overloaded trash can, they silently agreed that no time in the world could help that mess and they closed the door with a small thud.

They ate hotdogs and Kraft dinner which Tai made using the cooking skills he had inherited from his mother, which in other words, were no cooking skills at all. When they were finished they put their dishes in the sink, promising to do them later.

Kari grabbed a round bowl from the cupboard and was just adding some BBQ chips into it when the doorbell rang.

Seeing that Tai made no attempt to get off the couch from where he was laying down, she set the bowl on the counter and opened the door. In the doorway were Matt and TK both wet from the steady drizzle of rain outside. Kari stepped back to let them inside. TK smiled at her and Kari felt her face grow warm.

She led them to inside to where Tai had sat up on the couch.

"So who's coming?" He asked the blond rock star.

"Everyone except for Joe, who has a test, Cody, because he has Kendo practice and Yolei, because she has to work."

Tai nodded in response.

Before long, Sora and Mimi arrived, followed closely by Izzy. Last to arrive were Ken and Davis. Everyone sat wherever they could find a seat.

"I think we should play truth or dare," suggested Tai with a devilish grin on his face after everyone had settled in a chair.

"That's a great idea," said Sora, "I'll go first."

"Who says you get to go first?" Tai challenged, "It was MY idea."

Sora was about to respond angrily when Izzy said, "I'LL go first." When nobody objected he continued, "Kari, truth or dare?"

"Truth," the brunette replied, playing it safe.

Izzy thought for a moment, "Have you ever made out with a boy?"

Kari's cheeks immediately turned bright red as did TK's which he tried to hide by pulling the rim of his white fishing hat over his face. Kari looked extremely self conscience. She didn't make eye contact with anyone, especially her brother. She remained silent for several moments.

"Well?" Izzy asked again calmly.

Kari gave a slight nod. Davis, who had been happily munching on the BBQ chips he had snagged from the counter, started chocking uncontrollably.

"What!" roared Tai standing from his chair, "With who?"

TK suddenly became very interested with the back of his hand.

"TK I'm going to kill you!" Tai threatened taking a step towards him.

This made TK give a small yelp and move towards Matt's chair for protection. Matt just laughed, "I'm not helping you out of this one little brother."

Tai's fingers twitched like they were itching to grab TK's neck. There was silence around the room as everyone waited to see what Tai was going to do. It was Sora who finally brought everyone back to reality. "It's your turn Kari," she said gently.

Thankful to Sora for changing the subject Kari said, "Davis, truth or dare?"

Though Davis still looked upset with the idea of Kari kissing TK he answered dare without hesitation.

"Ok, your dare is to...is to...drink a jar of pickle juice."

"What? That's disgusting! I am so not doing that!" the younger digidestined leader exclaimed.

"You have to Davis, that's what a dare means. You can't back out now," Mimi said.

Davis grumbled heavily. He stood up from his chair beside the table and shuffled over to the refrigerator. Without much enthusiasm he opened it and took out a jar of pickles that was half full. Little round pickles swam around in the green juice.

Davis opened the jar and with one last attempt to back out he mumbled, "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes!" everyone yelled in union.

Taking a deep breath Davis tipped the jar on its side and began to drink. When most of the juice was gone Davis slammed the bottle on the counter and began to gag. He gripped the edges of the counter to keep from falling as he coughed viciously. His cheeks turned an ugly shade of green. Davis put his hands to his mouth and bolted towards the bathroom. The sound of him being sick could be heard from down the hall where the digidestineds sat. A few minutes later, Davis emerged from the restroom looking slightly better but still a nasty shade of green. He sat down in his vacant chair.

"That was the worst thing I've ever drank," he concluded. "Someone is going to pay. Ok, my turn. Matt, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the blond replied boldly.

"Ok, I dare you to ask my sister out on a date."

Matt's eyes narrowed, "You little brat..."

Davis held up the cordless phone for Matt, "Do it."

"Davis, I thought you didn't like the idea of Matt and Jun going out?" asked Sora.

"I don't," the goggle boy replied, "But I do know he doesn't like the idea even more than me." He pointed a figure in Matt's direction.

Matt gave Davis is infamous death glare that he normally held on reserve for Tai and grabbed the phone from his hands. The room was silent, no one dared to make a sound as Matt's fingers dialled the number that Davis held up for him on a piece of paper. The phone rang three times before a teenage girl picked up.

"Hello, Jun Motomiya speaking."

Matt put on his best poker face so he wouldn't give his friends the satisfaction of them knowing that he was completely at Davis' mercy. "Heeeey Jun, it's Matt. I was wondering what you might be doing next Saturday? I was thought maybe you'd like to go see a movie or something-?"

The other line was silent for a moment before Jun shrieked with happiness.

"Of course I will go out with you Matt! I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun. We can-"

Matt hung up on the teenage girl before he was sucked into hours of Jun's fangirling rant. He stared at everyone as if daring them to comment. Finally, in a reserved, calm voice he said, "Tai, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

"Ok, I dare you to go out on the balcony and sing the chorus of one of my band's songs. It doesn't matter which one. And you have to sing it loud so the whole block can here you. Go."

Tai, who wasn't afraid of anything, got up and marched toward the balcony window. Down below he could cars and taxis driving by honking impatiently at each other. The night was clear and there was barely a breeze. Tai opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony. He left the door ajar so that his guests could hear that he was singing and that he was not cheating.

Tai took a deep breath and began to sing rather harshly;

_You can't take nothing for granted,_

_you've got to live for today._

_I turn around I can see what's behind me,_

_I turn back around I can see what's ahead._

_And if you don't believe I've been here all along,_

_just turn around._

Suddenly, tons of screaming girls from other apartments appeared on their balconies and began chanting Matt's name and calling for him. One girl even shouted for Matt to marry them.

Tai returned inside and shut the sliding door with an annoyed expression on his face. He glared at Matt who stared back with a look of utmost pleasure on his face.

"You know all these screaming girls are going to give you a big ego," Tai grumbled as he sank back into his chair.

"At least my ego isn't as big as my hair," was Matt's only reply.

Tai ignored that last comment and asked TK if he wanted truth or dare.

"Truth," replied the boy in the hat remembering Davis' episode with the pickle juice and deciding to avoid that kind of situation.

Big mistake.

"Ok then, do you Takeru Takaishi like _my _sister Kari Kamiya?" His eyes shot daggers at TK.

TK began to blush and tried to hide his embarrassment by looking away. He uttered one word, "Yes."

Sora and Mimi made "aww" noises. Izzy didn't look surprised, neither did Ken. Matt looked impressed with his little brother. Kari smiled ever so slightly. Davis looked like he wanted to hit someone and Tai glared at TK as if wondering whether to accept him and his sister or whether to throw TK off the balcony. Eventually Tai's expression softened. He had suspected something to be going on with them for a while now and he did like TK. Tai decided that he wasn't going to kill him.

TK laughed nervously. He relaxed a little when he realized Tai wasn't going to hurt him. He asked, "Izzy, truth or dare?"

Izzy surprised everyone by answering dare.

"For your dare Izzy, you have to, umm, paint your fingernails."

Izzy grimaced. "What colour?"

"I have a sparkly silver one here!" exclaimed Mimi digging through her bag. She extracted a clear nail polish bottle. The contents inside were a metallic silver colour and certainly very sparkly.

"Perfect," said TK grinning.

"Come here Izzy so I can make you look pretty," Mimi said giggling.

Reluctantly, Izzy rose from his spot on the couch and sat on the chair Sora and vacated for him next to Mimi. He pushed up the sleeves of his shirt and she began appealing the silver liquid to his nails with a steady hand. She applied the first coat then let it dry. Somewhere behind them, Matt and Tai snickered and made comments about how pretty Izzy looked.

"Shut up you two," Izzy said.

This only made them laugh harder. Then everyone started to giggle slightly. Even Ken cracked a smile.

The second layer of nail polish was faster to apply then the second. When Mimi had finished she screwed the lid back on the bottle and tucked it away in her purse. "You should blow on your nails to make them dry faster," she encouraged.

Izzy protested but Mimi gave him a stern look. The computer genius blew on his nails and waved them around. This was too much for Tai and Matt who roared with laughter at the sight of Izzy with very bright, very noticeable, nail polish.

Izzy scowled at them. He turned to Ken and saw that he was trying very hard not to laugh; an evil look appeared across Izzy's face. "Don't think keeping in the background has kept you safe Ichijouji. It's your turn next. So I'll ask you, truth or dare?"

Ken stopped laughing and looked straight into Izzy's eyes. The look on Ken's face was similar to the expression he had worn all the time as the Digimon Emperor. It said _I can handle anything. _"Dare," he answered.

"Well Mr. Hot Shot. I dare you to go downstairs to someone's room, knock on the door and ask the person who answers it for their number."

The colour drained from Ken's face. Evil digimon he could handle, but even though he was the "boy genius" and girls threw themselves at him, he still found it difficult to talk to one.

Davis shouted in delight. "Ya Ken, go show her that you have moves. Once she realizes you're the boy genius she'll be all over you." He thumped his friend on the back

Ken flushed. He wasn't sure what kind of moves Davis was talking about but he was sure he didn't have any. However, his pride did not allow him to back down so he just nodded and began moving towards the door.

"Wait," said Tai, "how do we know if you really did it?"

"Here wear this," Izzy gave Ken a small pin to attach to his sweater. "It has a tiny camera so we will be able to see what you see using this," Here Izzy pulled out a small device from his coat pocket. He pushed the button and the on the screen appeared an image of what was in front of Ken.

"Izzy, where did you get that?" asked Kari.

Izzy ignored her question. "So Ken, we'll know everything you do so you can't cheat. Alright now go." He gave Ken a small shove towards the door.

"Go to apartment 238 Ken, there's this hot girl that lives there," Tai informed him.

Ken gave a nod, opened the door, and stepped out of the apartment.

Everyone gathered around Izzy on the Kamiya's white couch trying to get a glimpse of what Ken was doing. At the moment he was walking down two flights of stairs. When he got to the bottom he turned right and walked down the hall. He stopped in front of 238 and stood there for a moment.

"Hey, now that I think about it," said Tai breaking the silence. "I think she lives in 338."

Everyone looked at him. "Then who lives in 238?" asked Sora.

For an answer Ken knocked three times on the door. He waited about twenty-seconds before a lady of about forty answered the door. Ken blinked twice and was speechless. This was more than he had bargained for, but he couldn't back down now. If he did he would be ridiculed by the other digidestineds.

"What can I do for you young man," the lady said with a sweet sounding voice.

"I was wondering if I could have your number." He said it without stuttering or hesitation. He was calm, cool and intellectual. Perhaps this was easier than it looked.

Unfortunately Ken didn't notice the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand.

She cussed at him and slammed the door in his face.

Everyone who had watched this from Tai and Kari's apartment roared with laughter. Some grabbed on to each other for support while others fell to the floor. A few moments later the door of the apartment opened and Ken re-entered showing off his best poker face. "Sorry I couldn't get her number Izzy," he said.

"That's ok Ken," Izzy managed out through fits of laughter, "That was good enough."

Once everyone had found their original seats Ken asked, "Sora you haven't been asked yet, so what will it be?

"Truth," replied Sora.

Ken was silent for a few seconds. "Hmm...is it true that you have a crush on Joe?"

Everyone except for Mimi and Kari burst out laughing.

"No," Sora answered. "Who told you that?"

"Oh nobody, just wondering."

All the boys were still laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny guys," said Kari angrily. "What's wrong with Joe?"

"Nothing's wrong with him, it's just Joe," Tai explained. "He wouldn't know what to do with a girl. He'd probably take her out to a restaurant and then have an allergic reaction to his meal. Then he'd take her for a walk in the park and have an asthma attack. Finally he'd take her home and somehow manage to trip over nothing." Him and the rest of the boys continued to laugh.

"That's not nice Tai," said Sora.

"Oh alright I'm sorry. Just ask someone Sora."

"Well since Mimi's the only one left I guess I'll ask her. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said Mimi, "It makes it more exciting."

"I dare you to dial a random number and prank call it."

"What do I have to say?"

"I don't know, it doesn't matter."

"Ok give me the phone."

Matt reached over and grabbed the cordless phone and handed it to Mimi. She pressed the city's area code and then random numbers and held it up to her ear. The phone rang numerous times before a man picked up, "Hello," he said in a thick, musky voice.

"Hello?" said Mimi pretending to be confused.

"Hello?" asked the man again.

"Good day sir can I help you?"

"You're the one who called me."

"No, no," Mimi said in a thick accent, "I no call you."

"Yes you did."

"Hello? What can I do for you today?"

"Nothing!" exclaimed the man, "YOU called ME."

"Please sir, do not raise your voice at me. Now would you like fries with that?"

"I don't want any fries! Why did you call me!"

"Sir, I think you need a take a chill pill." Everyone in the room had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

"That's it! I'm calling the police! I've got your number and they're coming for you. Stupid teenagers..."

With that Mimi quickly hung up and dropped the phone on the floor as if it were a poisonous snake. The digidestineds stared at each other wide eyed. They were all shocked. Matt was the first to speak, "You don't think he was serious do you?"

"Nah, he's just a grumpy old man with an empty threat," Tai replied trying to reassure everyone.

They all murmured in agreement. Kari got up and got drinks for everyone. The rest of the digidestineds just sat silently not knowing what to say next. They were still recovering from shock.

"So umm, whose turn is it?" Davis asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Mine," responded Mimi, "Let's see who should I-"

Just then there was a hard knock on the door. Everybody spun their head around so fast they got whiplash. Kari spilled the water from the glasses in her hands all over the floor. She disregarding the water and went to stand by her brother. Nobody moved or made a sound.

"This is the Tokyo Police. We know you're in there. Open up."

Slowly and cautiously, Tai tip-toed towards the door and looked through the peephole. On the other side he saw two large beefy police officers. One had short, military cut hair and the other had tan skin. Tai gentally opened the door and tried to keep an expression of cool disposition. "Hello sirs, how may I help you?"

"Can we come in son?"

Tai sidestepped out of the way of the two officers who entered the apartment. They looked around at the group of teenagers crowed in the open living room. Everyone tried to look casually innocent. Izzy was on his laptop, Mimi and Sora were whispering together, Matt flipped through the channels on the TV, Davis ate more chips and Kari an TK stood close to each other.

"I see we've crashed a party here," the tanned man said.

"No sir, just a small get together," said Tai.

"Is that so? Well son, we've just had a call about a prank call that came from this apartment. Would you care to tell us about that?"

Tai's voice faltered, "Well sir, you see, we were just..."

The officer smiled, "It's okay son, no need to explain yourselves. We know what it was like to be young once, right Hamaki?"

"Mhm," said the other officer. "You just make sure it doesn't happen again alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Good lad, now you enjoy your "little get together"." And with that the police officers exited the apartment closing the door behind them.

Tai stood mesmerized at the door for a few seconds. When he turned around he saw his expression mirrored on everyone else's face. Nobody knew what to do or say. The old man had actually been serious; he had called the cops on them. They could've all been charged. Tai felt adrenaline rush through his veins. Getting arrested while he was supposed to be looking after his sister would NOT have made his parents very pleased.

Quite suddenly Tai began to laugh. He wasn't sure why but he figured it was just his way of expressing the shock of everything that happened tonight. Sometimes you just have to laugh. One after another all the digidestineds began to laugh in harmony with him. They laughed until they were blue in the face and gasping for air.

One look at the clock told them that it was probably time for everyone to leave. As everyone was putting on their coats and shoes Matt approached Tai.

"We should do this again sometime," he said.

"Hell ya!" was Tai's answer.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Anything I could've added? I love hearing your opinions.<p>

I hope you liked my story.

Take it easy


End file.
